The 60 GHz wireless communication frequency band offers substantial promise for use in accommodating the ever-growing data-rate demands of wireless communications devices and their users. The 60 GHz band contains a large amount of available bandwidth, the physical properties of signals with frequencies in the 60 GHz band render them well-suited for use in directional transmission and reception in conjunction with the application of spatial multiplexing techniques. A topic of interest with respect to 60 GHz wireless networks is the potential application of multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) techniques, which may include multiple-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) techniques. A personal basic service set (PBSS) control point/access point (PCP/AP) in a 60 GHz wireless network that is configured with MU-MIMO capabilities may be able to realize improvements in data rate and efficiency by transmitting concurrently to multiple STAs. However, the implementation of MU-MIMO transmission may necessitate more accurate beamforming data and require the PCP/AP to engage in an increased amount of beamforming training, and thus may introduce significant additional overhead with respect to wireless channel resources and power.